Love Never Dies
by twin who likes to travel
Summary: This is a sequel to "Love Makes You Do Crazy Things". It's Katie's point of view of the same events.
1. A View From Above

Love Never Dies

Chapter 1. A View From Above

Author: j_rock873

Rating: PG-13

Summary: This story is Katie's view of the events in "Love Makes You Do Crazy Things". I guess you could consider it a sequel.

Disclaimer: I own no one in this chapter.

Reviews: Yes, I would like them.

Author's notes: Just like in my other stories, words in italics are personal thoughts of the character at that moment. Words in all capital letters required special emphasis.

* * *

Present

I remember the events that led me to where I am now. It pains me to know that as great as this place is, sometimes I'd rather be someplace else. It's been hard for the past six months to only be able to watch from above as the love of my life goes through another crisis. I feel partly guilty for the whole thing, but I know I shouldn't. I'm not the one who tore the two of us apart. That blame rests solely on the man known as Kevin Adams.

I guess I should start my story from when the whole relationship took a major step forward. Jessie and I had been friends for a brief period of time when our feelings toward each other got stronger. Jessie didn't want to admit it to anyone, even herself, for fear of the reaction she would get from her family and a bunch of people who really weren't that important to us.

We had been getting closer when Grace told Jessie of my past relationship with Sarah Grasser. The facts of the relationship were exaggerated due to gossip that usually runs rampant in every school. This was definitely fueled by Sarah herself. Sarah had always been a jealous person. I had overlooked it until Jessie came along. When that happened, she only got worse. I had wanted to be friends with both of them, but Sarah was making that impossible. She made me choose. So obviously I made the right choice when I picked Jessie over Sarah.

After Jessie and Grace had that now well known talk, Jessie began to avoid me. I tried talking to her, but that wasn't working. So I wrote her a letter. That freaked her out even more. I figured that I had ruined everything. I decided to go to her house to get back the sweater I gave her and was prepared for her to end the friendship. Instead of doing that, she pulled a one eighty and told me she felt the same way. She told me that couldn't throw the letter away, that she would keep it forever, and finished it off with a kiss. It totally surprised me; and before I knew it, we kissed again. The fear of the possible reaction from her family disappeared when we told our families. We got nothing but support from all of them.

Ok, that's enough on how it started. Let's move ahead to that fateful night where we were torn from each others lives. We made it to our one year anniversary with very few problems, except for some taunts Jessie and I received from a select few of our classmates. My popularity and our friendships with Tad and Grace stopped them. After everyone had seen Tad kick the ass of the first guy that made Jessie cry and the loud, verbal assault thrown in the direction of the guy's girlfriend by Grace, nobody ever bothered us again. We decided to go to our favorite restaurant to celebrate the anniversary. I had a surprise waiting for her. After I couldn't hold it in anymore, I began the conversation.

Flashback

"Jessie, you know I love you, right?"

"Of course, I love you, too."

"No, I mean I REALLY love you. I can't even picture my life without you. What I am trying to say is I don't want to be without you. That's why I wanted to get you this."

Then I handed her a black box that contained a promise ring. I knew she already had on my class ring. It wasn't enough in my mind though. I could see the tears forming in her eyes, but I wasn't finished yet. I then got out an ad I saw for engagement rings from a local, jewelry store. I know it was a bit crazy. My romantic side had already taken over my mind, so I just went with it.

"It's beautiful, Katie, but you really didn't need to do this. This night has been wonderful already."

"No, I wanted to, and that's not all. This is a promise ring. I know you're already wearing my class ring, which is tradition with couples, but I wanted to do more. I thought it would do until I could buy you this."

I then showed her the ad that gave a description of many engagement rings.

"I know we're both still in high school, but by the time we both graduate I'll able to afford to buy one of these for you."

I had surprised her to the point where she almost cried. We left the restaurant hand in hand. Jessie was so happy that she wasn't able to talk until we got back in the car.

"Can we go some place private and talk about this some more?"

"Sure."

Back to the present

What was supposed to be the best night of our young lives would soon turn out to be the exact opposite. The following events would lead up to my death, and I would have to watch Jessie fight for her freedom in a court of law.


	2. Calling All Angels

Love Never Dies

Chapter 2. Calling All Angels

Author: j_rock873

Rating: PG-13

Summary: In this chapter Katie thinks back to when she saw Jessie snap before she dies, and how she was able to follow Jessie's family as they leave the hospital.

Disclaimer: I only own Kevin Adams.

Reviews Yes, I would like them.

* * *

We had gone somewhere more private to talk and look at the stars. We got out and lay on the hood of the car. Then began the conversation we needed to have.

Flashback

"Katie, we're too young to even talk about getting engaged. Let's not rush it. If it's meant to be, then it will happen in good time."

"Are you saying that you don't like the idea?" I asked, sounding a little crushed.

"No, that's not it at all. I'm just saying I don't want us doing anything we'll regret later."

Back to the present

We were then confronted by the man who would later be known as Kevin Adams. We hadn't even been there for more than five minutes before he appeared. We could see the hate in his eyes and smell the alcohol on his breath. Jessie was first to notice the man. It only took about five seconds before we realized we better get out of there fast. I quickly restarted the car, and we made our way into town. We thought now that we were back in town we would be safe, even if the streets were almost empty. We realized we were wrong when my car was hit from behind. I looked in the rearview mirror as Jessie looked over her left shoulder.

Kevin Adams had somehow caught up with us. He rammed the car two more times. This sent the car into a spin and directly towards a light pole. Then everything had gone dark for a minute. When I came to, my first concern was how bad Jessie may have been hurt. I could feel pain throughout my body as I realized that I had broken a few bones when we smashed into the light pole.

Flashback

"Jessie, are you ok?"

"Yes, just relax while I go get help. You have a pretty big cut on that head, and what looks like some broken bones."

I was in some serious pain, but I wasn't going to let Jessie know that. It would have only made her panic more. I slowly turned my head to the right as I watched her get out of the car. She made the 911 call and was once again confronted by Kevin Adams. They began arguing.

"I hope your poor girlfriend will be alright."

"What the hell is your problem?"

"Just doing my best to rid the world of sick people like you."

"You don't even know us."

"I don't have to know you to know what you're doing is wrong. If it takes something like this to rid the world of a few more gays, so be it."

Back to the present

I was too weak to do anything, so I could only watch as Jessie attacked the man with her tae kwon do moves. He was hit many times before his head hit the hood of his car leaving a small dent splattered with blood, and then he fell to the ground. His head bounced off of the pavement as I heard the ambulance and police car pull up with their lights flashing. The last things I saw before I passed out was Jessie being handcuffed and put into the back of the police car while Mr. Adams was being covered by a sheet.

I had finally reached the hospital, but it was already too late. I cried as I saw myself slowly leave my body as the doctor called out the time of my death. I didn't know what to expect when I followed them out of the room. Would I see a bright, white light or something bad? I found out almost immediately as I saw the doctor talking to the Sammlers and Mannings. I didn't expect to see any of my family since they were all out of town that night. Even though I was already dead, I still felt pain in my heart, which freaked me out a little since I thought ghosts didn't feel pain. I saw Karen and Lily begin to cry on the shoulders of Rick and Eli, who each had tears of anger in their eyes.

Grace and Zoe broke down into tears and fell back into the chairs behind them. I kept thinking I wouldn't be seeing this much longer from where I was standing. Then I felt something warm touch my back and turned around to see a bright, white light that seemed to pull me forward. I was able somehow to pull away from it and follow Jessie's family out of the hospital. I looked back over my shoulder once, and saw that the bright light had disappeared. I snuck into Karen's car as I heard them talk about heading to the police station to see Jessie. Being a ghost, angel, or whatever I was at that moment apparently had advantages. We arrived at the police station, and I watched as Jessie was told what happened from the time she snapped until she arrived there in the back of the police car. Apparently, she didn't come back to reality until she was handcuffed and in the back of the car.

Flashback

"How is she?" I hear Jessie ask from her seat in the room normally reserved for lawyers and their clients. I see Jessie start to cry as Karen gives her the bad news.

"I'm sorry, Jessie. She didn't make it."

"What about the guy who hit us?"

"He's dead, too, Jessie. You killed him."

"I'm sorry, Mom and Dad. I ruined everything."

Jessie began to cry even harder.

"Why did you do it, Jessie?" they all ask her.

"Because he was trying to kill both of us, and it looks like he was successful in killing Katie."

"Why didn't you let the cops handle it?" Rick asks as he stares at her in confusion.

"Because I had already lost it by the time the cops got there. It wasn't looking good for Katie before the ambulance got there. I wanted revenge immediately."

Back to the present

I guess I wasn't good enough in trying to hide the pain I suffered that night. I once again saw the bright, white light. This time I wasn't strong enough to resist, and I was pulled toward the light.


	3. Lies And Truths Collide

Love Never Dies

Chapter 3. Lies And Truths Collide

Author: j_rock873

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Katie watches the trial from above.

Disclaimer: I only own the character Ms. Adams

Reviews: Yes, I would like them.

* * *

I wanted to be by Jessie's side during the trial, but God apparently had different plans. I'm ok with that now. I'll say it once again; it was hard to see her go though everything that happened the past six months. At least she had a lot of support from both of our families and several people she would never meet.

Because of that support, enough money was raised for Jessie, so she could be free on bail until the trial. I still watched her cry almost every night before she went to bed. I almost cried along with her. I just wanted it to be over. Maybe then things would start to get better.

The trial

The trial finally begins as I see the court room fill up with people there to support Jessie, an almost equal amount that want to see her put away, and all of the local news reporters. Jessie, being the occasionally shy girl that she is, tries to avoid the attention she's getting from the local press. She is able to hold back tears, but I and everyone else know that it will only be temporary. I watch as the D.A. calls his first witness. None other than Sarah Grasser, the most jealous girl I have ever known.

"Miss Grasser, do you promise to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth?"

"I do, your honor."

I then see Sarah smirk at Jessie before she begins her testimony, which is sure to be filled with nothing but lies. Her ability to lie is almost as strong as her jealous streak.

"Miss Grasser, how long have you known the defendant?"

"I've known her for a little over a year."

"And in that time have you known her to do anything violent?"

"No, but we have had arguments that could have broken into fights had I not kept my cool "

Outbursts of disgust come from our friends and other classmates who have made it into the crowded court room. The judge silences them and the D.A. begins again.

"Miss Grasser, have you ever had arguments with any other students at Upton Sinclair?"

"Yes, but none like the ones I had with Jessie, I mean the defendant."

Once again outbursts are made, and the judge threatens to clear the courtroom.

"No more questions."

"Your witness, Miss Sammler."

I watch with a smile on my face as Karen confidently walks to the witness stand.

"Miss Grasser, are you sure you never got into arguments with your classmates like the ones with my client?"

"Yes, I am."

Karen enters into evidence a video that was taken at a party that was most likely thrown by Tad. All eyes are glued to the screen in worry and curiosity of what's on that tape. Russell had caught the two of us in a slightly heated lip lock as we are cheered on by drunk and hormonally charged boys. At this point, I can see the tears starting to form in Jessie's eyes. The kiss is interrupted by Sarah. She quickly pulled us apart, shoved Jessie to the floor, and began to passionately kiss me.

I simply shoved her away and helped Jessie back up to her feet. Sarah began to scream, and asked me what Jessie had that she didn't. My response shocks Sarah into silence. While almost all of Jessie's supporters begin to smile and smirk at Sarah, Jessie breaks down even more. She is comforted by her family as they place their hands on her back and shoulders. Lily, who is crying also, hands Jessie some tissues. Jessie thanks her as the women in the jury look on with sad faces and tears in their eyes.

The trial continues as the D.A. calls his second witness. The victim's mother tries to defend her son, but it proves to be useless when Karen enters into evidence proof of two DUIs and pamphlets of hate propaganda, focusing on homosexuals. Everyone can see the D.A.'s case falling apart right in front of him, but he isn't finished yet. Jessie is then called to the witness stand. She looks confident until she starts being questioned, and then it looked like she was becoming sick to her stomach. When it's Karen's turn, Jessie's confidence returns. Both Karen and the D.A. make their closing statements. The judge then calls for a one hour break before the jury makes their decision.


	4. Freedom And Love

Love Never Dies

Chapter 4. Freedom And Love

Author: j_rock873

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Katie is relieved when the verdict is read and is able to surprise Jessie one more time.

Disclaimer: I own no one in this chapter.

Reviews: Yes, I would like them.

* * *

The worry and fear over the past six months seemed to pale in comparison to the hour before the verdict was read that day. I watch nervously as people began entering the court room. I look down at Jessie and see her shake a little. Once again, she is comforted by her family. Jessie and her family wait patiently as the judge and jury make their way back to their seats. From what I can see, their decision was made without a doubt. The head juror hands the decision to the deputy, who passes it along to the judge. The man is supposed to be impartial, but everyone sees a slight smirk. Then he passes the decision back to the head juror. I immediately look at Jessie, who begins to turn pale. The D.A. has a smug look on his face as he smiles over at Jessie and Karen. Karen holds Jessie's hand hoping to calm her daughter's nerves. The room is filled with the sounds of whispers between many people. The judge silences them so the decision can be announced.

"Jessica Sammler, please rise as the jury reads their decision."

"We the jury, find the defendant, Jessica Sammler, NOT GUILTY due to temporary insanity."

"Miss Sammler, you're free to go. Court is dismissed."

The D.A. lowers his head and doesn't even bother asking for an appeal. So after six months, my sweet Billie is freed of the murder charge. I laugh as Jessie is almost tackled to the ground outside by hugs from her family. She's congratulated several times as the news reporters swarmed in like killer bees. Jessie, who would normally avoid attention like this, seems prepared.

"Miss Sammler, how does it feel to be cleared of the murder charge?"

"I feel better than I have felt in six months."

"Do you feel justice was served?"

"Yes, I do."

"Is there anyone you'd like to thank right now?"

"Yes, I would like to thank my family, friends, and everyone else for their support. Without them, I would have had a hard time getting through this, and. I wouldn't have been able to make bail either."

She's getting tired of answering questions and is fighting hard to make it to Karen's car. She is then asked a few questions that make her turn pale, disgusts everyone around them, and enrages her protective father.

"What do you think Miss Singer would say if she could see you now? Do you think she was watching over you through the entire ordeal?"

"NO COMMENT!" Rick snarls at the reporter before helping her into her mother's car.

The rest of the family follows behind in another car.

Two days later

For the past two days, I've seen the Sammler/Manning home be bombarded with flower deliveries. The biggest surprise delivery came this afternoon. Jessie received a huge delivery of white gardenias from some people we never expected. No, Sarah wasn't one of them. She would be the last one who would do something that thoughtful, especially since she was caught in the lies she tried to tell in court. The entire family is in shock when it turns out that they're from Rosie O'Donnell and Ellen DeGeneres.

Somehow, I'm granted the ability to surprise Jessie one last time. I know where she's going to put the gardenias. I decide to wait for her there. It takes her twenty minutes, but here she is at my grave with the white gardenias in her arms and tears beginning to reach her cheeks. Her family stands behind her at a respectful distance. I just have to wait until I feel it's the right moment. I watch her read my tombstone and lay the flowers down in front before she says some prayers and a few final words.

"I love you, Katie. I always have, and I always will. I can hardly wait to see you again."

I decide this is the right time, so I make my way over to her side. I see her shiver a little. I gently rest my hand on her shoulder, and she seems to relax as if knowing that it's me who has come to her.

I whisper into her ear, "I love you too, Billie."

This causes her to get a little dizzy, and she begins to fall. Before I realize this, Eli is by her side and asking her if she's ok while holding her for a minute. She thanks him and smiles. Then she quickly looks in my direction and smiles again. She knows I'm here. I smile back at her. Eli sees this and hugs her. They leave the cemetery together with his arm around her shoulders. I know for sure now that she'll be ok. I will still watch over her from time to time until we meet again. Their family follows them without a word spoken. It wasn't really necessary since they were all probably thinking the same thing.

The End


End file.
